Jily Wedding
by Lizzie Lewis
Summary: Lily looked gorgeous, there was no doubt about it. James didn't know how to respond. He was speechless, in more than one retrospect. A one-shot of how I imagined Lily and James' wedding. It's got a sufficient amount of Jily of course, and as always a little bit of Wolfstar. I hope you enjoy! I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to the wonderful JK Rowling. Credit to


p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 137.45pt;" LINKS FOR STORY:/p  
p class="MsoNormal" . /pin/260364422186264751/ Wedding dress/p  
p class="MsoNormal" . /pin/460000549423378628/ Wedding hair/p  
p class="MsoNormal" . /pin/421297740128317730/James' suit/p  
p class="MsoNormal" . /pin/288300813630643284/ Wedding gazebo/p  
p class="MsoNormal" . /pin/432345632963795529/ Wedding cake (with L J)/p  
p class="MsoNormal" . /pin/354869645631000002/ Bridesmaids/p  
p class="MsoNormal" . /pin/138626494764435394/ Flower girl/ page boy/p  
p class="MsoNormal" watch?v=es_3F3TLJS0 First aisle song/p  
p class="MsoNormal" watch?v=S-cbOl96RFM Aisle song/p  
p class="MsoNormal" watch?v=vGJTaP6anOU First dance/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 137.45pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 137.45pt;"Holding up the bottom of her dress, Lily entered the white, wooden gazebo, which was covered in twinkling lights and white flowers. The sun was beginning to set through the surrounding trees, making the wood area glow, the trees shadows creeping along the floor./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 137.45pt;""You nervous?" A husky voice asked behind her; she could hear his smirk in his voice./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 137.45pt;""Just a bit…" The redhead turned around slowly, her eyes falling on her best friend. His eyes widened, his mouth parting slightly./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 137.45pt;""Wow... You look-" He stopped, smiling gently at her. Stepping forward, Remus took hold of Lily's small hands. "Lily, you look gorgeous…" He whispered, looking down at her. "James is going to shit himself when he sees you." He smirked, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 137.45pt;""Well, Remus, you don't look too shabby yourself. I'm impressed at how well you've scrubbed up." She giggled, looking up at him. "I'm sure there'll be a lot of looks your way tonight, maybe even a certain long haired, slightly handsome man who goes by the name of Snuffles…" She smirked, nibbling her lip./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 137.45pt;"Responding with a laugh, Remus looked down at his feet, a scuff mark already on his shoe. Unlike his best friends, Remus never really paid much attention to his appearance. He didn't care what he looked like most of the time, mainly because there was never anyone to impress. It would be a surprise and honour if one got to witness Remus with brushed hair and a clean jumper on./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 137.45pt;"Silence fell upon the two friends who held hands. Remus' eyes met Lily, smiling sadly at her. He could tell they were thinking the same thing. Everyone at the wedding was. "Remus… Is it wrong? All of this? I mean, it just seems so strange…" She began, biting her lip./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 137.45pt;""Lily, it might seem wrong. All of this just doesn't seem right at this time, I know. But that's a great reason to have a wedding, to bring light into a moment of darkness." Remus pulled her face up to look at his. "Lily, I can't thank you enough for arranging this, and of course finally saying yes to James." They both laughed. "Come on, let's go and make the most of it…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 137.45pt;"Looping his arm through hers, the pair left the gazebo, following the trail of candles and flower petals through the woods towards the ceremony area. They could hear the sound of violins and cellos being played in the distance, the crowd of guests composed of friends, family and even the odd Hogwarts professor or two chattering away to each other./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 137.45pt;"Eventually, the pair met Marlene McKinnon, Alice Longbottom and Dorcas Meadowes, Lily's bridesmaids, all wearing matching silky grey dresses that dropped to the ground. "Come on then, Miss Evans!" Dorcas smiled, placing emphasis on the 'Evan's'./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 137.45pt;"The three girls stood in a triangular formation, with young Bill Weasley and Nymphadora Tonks taking the lead, ring and flowers in their small hands. Marlene turned round to wink at Lily, a smirk placed upon her face./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 137.45pt;"The string quartet began to play music (Canon in D to be exact, look above span style="font-family: Wingdings; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-char-type: symbol; mso-symbol-font-family: Wingdings;"span style="mso-char-type: symbol; mso-symbol-font-family: Wingdings;"J/span/span), the beautiful sounds of the violins and cellos echoing around the wooded area. The five began down the aisle towards the guests leaving Lily and Remus. Nymphadora began to scatter petals along the floor while Bill clutched the rings. The three bridesmaid's dresses dragged behind the girls, who clutched bouquets of white lilies./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 137.45pt;""Good choice of song," Remus whispered down into Lily's ear. "Simple yet beautiful." Lily responded with a nod, a smirk playing across her lips. "What?" Remus frowned, an eyebrow raised. He knew that look from anywhere, being so used to it from the Marauders. "I swear to god Lily, if you have a prank planned or some shit, I'm not walking you down the aisle." He panicked./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 137.45pt;"Not saying anything, Lily just shook her head. "Wait and see…" Eventually the bridesmaids made it to the end of the aisle, where her handsome, husband-to-be stood beside Sirius and Peter. The music had changed./p  
div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 137.45pt; border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"Etta James' 'At Last' began to echo through the dark woods, which was lit by glistening fairy lights and lanterns. Lily looked up at Remus. "Even more fitting," he laughed, holding Lily close again. "Come on then, let's go get you married."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 137.45pt; border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;" /p  
/div  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 137.45pt;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 137.45pt;""Mate, I promise everything will be fine!" Sirius laughed, watching his best friend pace in front of him./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 137.45pt;""Yeah, besides, if Lily was to run off, Remus is with her. He'll look after her!" Peter attempted to reassure his friend. Sirius gaped at him as if to say 'well done'. Peter shrugged, turning back to James. "BUT, of course she won't run off. She loves you." He continued, in response to the boy's groan./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 137.45pt;"Frank Longbottom grabbed his younger friend's shoulders, shaking him. "James listen up, if I can do this, you definitely can!" He screamed, not aggressively however, into the boy's face. James nodded, pulling his glasses off his face, scrunching his eyes up./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 137.45pt;""Yes. Yes I can." He spoke to himself, ignoring the fact that someone had joined the four boys./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 137.45pt;""Mind if I have a word with you, Potter?" A woman's voice rang out, distracting James from his voice./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 137.45pt;""Minnie, you came!" Sirius bellowed, receiving a glare from his style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 137.45pt;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""Despite not being your teacher anymore Black, I would prefer to not be called 'Minnie'. Minerva shall do just fine, thank you very much." She stated, frowning at the boy, a slight smirk on her face. Peter giggled, pulling Sirius away to talk to the marriage /spanspan style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background: white;"officiant, who just happened to be Arthur Weasley, who had trained to be an officiant after beginning his muggle studies program./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 137.45pt;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; color: #222222; background: white;"McGonagall turned to James, her hair in a tight bun. "I'm proud of you, Potter. You finally got the girl you wanted, and not just anyone, the lovely Lily Evans." She smiled genuinely at the younger boy. "Come here…" She smirked, rolling her eyes, her arms opened wide. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 137.45pt;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;"Sirius watched, attempting to act jealous as James wrapped his arms around his old teacher. "Wow, McGonagall, not very professional of you…" He whispered lightly, laughing slightly. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 137.45pt;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""Neither is inviting your old teachers to your wedding," she looked over her shoulder where Albus Dumbledore could be seen talking to Peter Pettigrew and Kingsley Shacklebolt. "Oh for Merlin's sake Sirius! Stop gaping and come over here!" She opened her arm at Sirius, who joined their hug tightly. "You four, and Lily of course, were like my children," she stepped back, placing her hand on both of the boy's cheeks. Tears began to form in her eyes. "Thank you…" She moved away, walking back to Albus./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 137.45pt;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""Imma miss her…" James choked, looking over at Sirius who nodded in agreement. The guests began to pour into their seats, including many fellow students, teachers, friends and family. James spotted his parents, Fleamont and Euphemia Potter, talking to Lily's mum who had come alone. They were smiling and laughing. He looked to his right where he saw Sirius and Peter laughing manically at nothing in particular. He saw Marlene McKinnon's head poke out at the end of the aisle, her eyes glinting with tears./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 137.45pt;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""Ladies and Gentleman, stags and dogs, I welcome you to please stand for the bride, Miss Lily Evans." James watched closely as Bill Weasley and Nymphadora Tonks began to make their way down the aisle, followed by Lily's three best friends, Marlene, Alice and Dorcas. The music rang loudly through James' ears, as he began to panic. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 137.45pt;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;"Eventually the group made it to the end of the aisle, the music changing to Etta James. James heard Sirius choke behind him. "At last… Very fitting!" Sirius laughed in James' ear, who nodded excitedly, his eyes glued on the entrance to the wedding./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 137.45pt;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;"She stepped out, her beautiful white dress clinging to her tiny body. James' heart em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"literally/em skipped a beat. She looked gorgeous, more than ever. His mouth widened, palms sweating, tears filling his eyes. She was his, his Lily flower. Her stunning red hair was pulled back at the bottom of her neck, small flowers placed in the fiery twirls and twists. James tightened up his tie, tears pricking his eyes. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 137.45pt;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""Bloody hell…" He heard Sirius breathe behind him. Lily had Remus attached to her arm, holding her close. After her father's passing earlier this year, Lily asked Remus to walk her down the aisle, being her closest and best friend. They made their way down the walkway, the music continuing to play. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 137.45pt;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;"James winked at her, making her laugh. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"How did her smile lighten up the whole world? /emspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanJames thought to himself, as the pair reached the front. "Blimey Evans, you look smoking…" James breathed, brushing his fingers over her cheek./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 137.45pt;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""Watch it Potter…." She snarled, leaning up to kiss his cheek. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 137.45pt;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""I love you." He stated, turning to Arthur who had begun the ceremony./span/p  
div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 137.45pt; border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""I love you too, James." He heard her whisper./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 137.45pt; border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;" /span/p  
/div  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 137.45pt;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 137.45pt;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;"The ceremony went past quickly, ending with a huge group photograph, which was mainly a huge bundle of confetti and champagne. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 137.45pt;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;"The meal consisted of a hog roast and sticky toffee pudding, served with butterbeer and firewhisky. Lily sat beside James, her hand clutching his for most of the meal. On their table was Sirius (who continuously kept trying to hold Remus' hand under the table), Remus, Peter, Dorcas and Marlene. Laughter echoed loudly through the woods, which had many circular tables scattered amongst the trees; candles, lanterns and fairy lights lighting the area. The evening was warm due to the beautiful summer's day./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 137.45pt;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;"James stood up, clearing his voice. The crowd quietened down, turning around. "I'm going to make this extremely short and simple because I can guarantee I will cry again." He smiled down at Lily. "I would like to say on behalf of myself and Lily, a huge thank you to everyone who has attended today. It means the world that you all joined us on the most special day of our lives and we couldn't thank you enough. We love you all, especially you Albus," who laughed, rolling his eyes as James winked at him, "and it's been fantastic."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 137.45pt;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""/spanNow quickly before I actually do cry, over to the most important person here today, the star of the show, my beautiful new wife. It sounds amazing to be able to call Lily Evans my beautiful wife. What can I say that I haven't said to most of you about her anyway? I still haven't worked out quite why she agreed to marry me, but every day I wake up happy that she chose me, and I am really looking forward to the rest of my life next to this amazing lady, thank you, I love you in so many ways, and for so many reasons. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSo I would like you to all join me in a toast to my best friend, and beautiful wife. To Lily." He raised his glass, the crowd copying./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 137.45pt;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;"Sirius gulped standing up beside James, clutching a glass of champagne. "L-ladies and gentlemen, er hi…" he coughed nervously, gaining their attention again. Despite his confidence and popularity around school, Sirius was extremely anxious, with lots of eyes locked on him. He felt a hand enter his, which hung at his side. Looking down, he saw Remus smiling up at him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 137.45pt;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;"With a sudden burst of energy and confidence, Sirius continued. "When I first met James Potter, I thought he was an actual prick. I mean, just look at the lad; perfect hair, not too shabby face, smashing body. He's pure dick-material." The crowd laughed. James lightly punched Sirius' arm. "I thought he was doomed for the future, I mean the three of us," he signalled to the other Marauders, "we all tried to make him a nice man but it apparently doesn't work if you're not a beautiful, lovely, loving redhead. I mean, yes. Their relationship did start off very badly. I seem to remember 'toerag' and 'ball of filth' used regularly between them, despite James' attempt at wooing the poor girl. And I can assure you, turning your crushes' best friend's hair purple and pouring a jug of custard on her lap can immediately ruin any future chance of getting the girl." Lily snorted into her glass. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 137.45pt;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""Eventually, this wonderful woman eventually said yes to the, at what she thought that time, strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"one/strong date to Hogsmeade. And somehow this not-so-wonderful man managed to impress her enough that they accompanied each other every single time after that. How he managed that, I still have no idea, but hey ho, it seemed to work because now you're married. James, you'll have to teach me your ways!" He leant down to James, stage-whispering the last bit in his ear, causing the audience to laugh again. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 137.45pt;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""Now James isn't all bad, of course, as you all know. I mean he took me in when I was a lonely bastard, he looked after Lily when she was ill and even Minnie," he winked at the teacher, "was scared of her, and let's not forget he is one of the kindest people we know. He would literally almost die for myself, Peter and especially Remus." Sirius slapped the latter's back. "And so I would like to make a toast. To one of the loveliest and perfect couples in the world, at last your love has come and your lonely days are over ( Etta James' 'At Last' again). To James and Lily Potter!" Sirius raised his glass as the guests all copied, taking a giant sip from the champagne./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 137.45pt;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""Sirius, that was lovely…" Lily leant over her husband, gripping Sirius' hand as he sat down. "Thank you." She smiled sweetly, turning back to Marlene. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 137.45pt;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;"Sirius downed his champagne quickly to rid of his nerves. "That wasn't too shabby Sirius…" Remus whispered in the man's ear. He blushed, squeezing Remus' hand tightly./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 137.45pt;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""You think so?" he asked quietly turning to the other. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 137.45pt;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""I do…" Their eyes met, both smiling genuinely. Just as they began to lean towards each other, the pair were distracted. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 137.45pt;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Mr and Mrs Potter to the dance floor for their first dance as a married couple!" A voice rang out. Sirius turned to see the couple making their way to a carpeted space on the floor, hand in hand./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 137.45pt;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;"The couple took hold of each other tightly, James' hand on Lily's waist; her head placed in the crook of his neck. The couple were almost radiating a glow, a perfect indication of their love. The lights dimmed, exposing the couple on the dance floor. 'Can't Help Falling in Love' by Elvis Presley began playing as the couple swayed./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 137.45pt;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;"Lily's eyes met James', a smile crossing her face. Her arms looped around his neck, as his hand cupped her cheek. "I love you, Mrs Potter." He whispered, brushing his nose against hers. Despite the mass of people watching the couple, they felt like they were alone. They were lost in each other's eyes. The song had finished, a round of applause rang through the woods. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 137.45pt;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;"Many people joined the couple on the floor as the Beach Boys' 'God Only Knows' began to play. Sirius Black turned towards his other best friend, who was watching lovingly. "May I have this dance?" He asked, holding his hand out to the taller boy./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 137.45pt;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""Sirius? You can't be serious, can you?" He frowned as the other boy snickered, obviously trying to hold back from pointing out the tragic pun. "I mean, shouldn't you be dancing with Marlene, being best man and maid of honour and all?" Remus questioned./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 137.45pt;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""But, I don't want to dance with her." Sirius moaned, pushing his hand into Remus, pulling him nearer. "I want to dance with you…" He whispered, a hint of lust in his voice./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 137.45pt;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;"Remus sighed. "People will look, they might judge us?" Remus groaned, blushing. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 137.45pt;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""So what? I'll be kicking some arse if that happens…" Sirius smirked, pulling Remus even nearer so their bodies were touching./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 137.45pt;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;""Oh, for Merlin's sake, just go and dance with the poor lamb!" Lily exclaimed, standing behind the couple, James' arm around her waist. She stepped forward, grabbing the pair, pushing them towards the floor. Remus stumbled as Sirius pulled him against his body again, his arms around the taller boy. "Hey Sirius!" Lily cheered, throwing her bunch of flowers at the dark haired boy, winking. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 137.45pt;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;"Sirius caught the bouquet with ease, smirking up to Remus. "You know what this means don't you?" He winked at the boy, laughing as his eyes widened. All of a sudden, the boy's lips had met, crashing against each other. Remus closed his eyes, enjoying the moment./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 137.45pt;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;"I think the couples could confirm this was one of the best and happiest days of their lives./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="tab-stops: 137.45pt;"span style="mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri;" /span/p 


End file.
